1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing method for a container with an artificial creature and more particularly, to a manufacturing method for a container with an artificial creature utilizing plastic injection molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A container, such as a cup, especially a cup for children, may have artificial animals such as a frog, penguin or rabbit on its bottom to provide interest for children. When children hold the cups, the artificial animals may attract them and inspire them to drink.
Since the artificial animals must be installed in the container (the cup), particularly on the bottom of the container, and the artificial animals having various types and profiles must be spaced from the inner wall of the cups, the container is difficult to be fabricated by plastic injection molding. Typically, the container is made of ceramics and fabricated by clay shaping.
However, the fabrication process for ceramics products has low manufacturing rate and high cost, which is conducive to mass production and promotion of the container including artificial animals.